A coronary stent is an implantable medical device that is used in combination with balloon angioplasty. Balloon angioplasty is a procedure used to treat coronary atherosclerosis. Balloon angioplasty compresses built-up plaque against the walls of the blocked artery by the inflation of a balloon at the tip of a catheter inserted into the artery during the angioplasty procedure. Unfortunately, the body's response to this procedure often includes thrombosis or blood clotting and the formation of scar tissue or other trauma-induced tissue reactions at the treatment site. Statistics show that restenosis or renarrowing of the artery by scar tissue after balloon angioplasty occurs in up to 35 percent of the treated patients within only six months after these procedures, leading to severe complications in many patients.
To reduce restenosis, cardiologists are now often placing a small metal tubular devices of various forms, such as wire mesh or expandable metal, called a coronary stent at the site of blockage during balloon angioplasty. The goal is to have the stent act as a scaffold to keep the coronary artery open after the removal of the balloon.
However, there are also serious complications associated with the use of coronary stents. Coronary restenotic complications associated with stents occur in 16 to 22 percent of all cases within six months after insertion of the stent and are believed to be caused by many factors acting alone or in combination. These complications could be reduced by several type of drugs introduced locally at the site of stent implantation. Because of the substantial financial costs associated with treating the complications of restenosis, such as catheterization, restenting, intensive care, etc., a reduction in restenosis rates would save money and reduce patient suffering.
Numerous studies suggest that the current popular designs of coronary stents are functionally equivalent. Although the use of coronary stents is growing, the benefits of their use remain controversial in certain clinical situations or indications due to their potential complications. It is widely held that during the process of expanding the stent, damage occurs to the endothelial lining of the blood vessel triggering a healing response that re-occludes the artery. To help combat that phenomenon, drug-coated stents are being introduced to the market to help control the abnormal cell growth associated with this healing response. These drugs are typically mixed with a liquid polymer and applied to the stent surface. When implanted, the drug elutes out of the polymer in time, releasing the medicine into the surrounding tissue. There remain a number of problems associated with this technology. Because the stent is expanded at the diseased site, the polymeric material has a tendency to crack and sometimes delaminate from the stent surface. These polymer flakes can travel throughout the cardio-vascular system and cause significant damage. There is some evidence to suggest that the polymers themselves cause a toxic reaction in the body. Additionally, because of the thickness of the coating necessary to carry the required amount of medicine, the stents can become somewhat rigid making expansion difficult. In other prior art stents, the wire mesh of the stent itself is impregnated with one or more drugs through processes such as high pressure loading, spraying, and dipping. However, loading, spraying and dipping do not satisfactorily adhere the drug to the stent surface and therefore, in many instances, do not yield the optimal, time-release dosage of the drugs delivered to the surrounding tissue.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a means of applying and adhering drugs to medical devices using gas cluster ion beam technology.
It is a further object of this invention to apply drugs to medical stents by gas cluster ion beams to decrease the complication of restenosis and thrombosis.
It is a further object of this invention to transform the surfaces of medical devices into drug delivery systems by applying and adhering drugs to the surfaces with gas cluster ion beams so as to facilitate a timed release of the drug(s) from the surfaces.